Before I Die
by titeve79
Summary: When Elena receives a bad news from her doctor, she decides to live the rest of her life to the fullest. During her journey, she meets Damon, an handsome and broken man. What will happen when the two torn souls collide?  Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Before I Die

~Chapter 1~

Elena Gilbert was sitting in the waiting room of the Mystic Falls' hospital. She stopped counting the number of times she spent here. She knew every corner, every corridors. She could tell that the faucet in the bathroom between the room 303 and 304 was broken. She could tell there was a crack in the floor near room 502. She knew the hospital by heart. She knew every nurses and every doctors. And the entire personal of the place knew her. She was called the mini warrior.

It all started when one night, she woke up feeling really sick. She was covered with sweats and she was vomiting in her bed. When she started vomiting blood, her parents rushed with her to the hospital. After running many tests, the results came in. She had leukemia. She was only four.

Since that day, her life became a nightmare. For almost a year, it was only hospital visits, doctors, medication, chemotherapy on and on. It didn't stopped. At the age of five her doctors gave hope to her loving parents. The cancer seemed to be healed. Of course they would have to keep going to hospital for check ups, but the oncologist seemed optimistic. To add to their happiness, Miranda learned she was pregnant. Elena was really feeling better and a new little boy was joining the family. Things seemed to finally going right.

Elena remembered being so happy because her hair was finally growing back. She could finally look like an ordinary little girl and have pigtails. And she loved pigtails because it was so cute, she thought. She promised herself to be the best big sister in the whole world. Unfortunately, when she visited her oncologist with her parents for her sixth birthday, the news hit them in the face like a ton of bricks. The leukemia was back. It was back stronger than ever. Happy birthday Elena! You might not live through your seventh year!

But she did. She fought it and she won. Mini warrior won once again. She was eight and a half. When she turn nine, she woke up crying and screaming. Her head was hurting so much that her nose and her left ear was bleeding. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Elena couldn't go to school so her mother taught her home. For that reason, she never had many friends. Kids didn't wanted to play with her, anyway. Her neighbor, Matt was nice enough to play with her sometimes, but it was mostly because his mom was best friend with hers.

However, after spending a few time together they really became friends. Matt even invited her camping for his birthday. She was so excited about it! Her parents were worried to let her go because she was still a bit weak, but they knew she needed it, that she deserved it after all this time. Some of the parents kids were going to be there too. Miranda and Grayson let her go to the lake house with Matt.

While the kids were playing ball, Elena was only watching them, one of the kids bumped into her accidentally. She fell and broke her left arm. She was rushed to the hospital. They put her little arm in a cast and told her her parents was coming for her. But they never arrived. Later she learned by a social worker that her parents' car went over the bridge killing her mother, her father and her younger brother. Her family was gone.

Since that day, she went from foster family to another and another. She was an easy child, but the health care she needed seemed to be to much work for everyone. She went through a dozen of different families. Most of them were nice, but some were not. One of the house she went was abusive. Foster care took her away from it and she stayed at the local center until she turn eighteen.

At the age of fourteen, her oncologist told her the good news. She was finally cancer free. All she had to do was running some test twice a year to make sure everything remained that way. And it did. She was free of cancer for the last nine years. Well, ten years when she would see her doctor in a couple of minutes. She was confident about it.

Elena was still lost in her thoughts when a nurse called her name.

"Elena?" she said with a smile

"Yes?" she answered, getting up from her chair.

"Doctor Smith will see you, now" the nurse continue.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was sitting on a stool at the bar of The Grill. He was fuming. That little bitch did it again! She got him wrapped around her little fingers. She played him all over again. And this time with is own father. His father! Guess his brother wasn't enough. She had to sleep with his father.<p>

A fool. He was a fucking fool for giving her all those chances and Katherine was a fucking whore! There, he said it. He emptied the rest of his bourbon and in his rage, almost crashed his glass against the wooden counter.

"I'll take another one" he shouted on the blond barman.

"And leave the bottle right here!" Damon tapped the counter with his index.

"I'm going to need it" he said.

"Sir, I think you had enough for today"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Damon said with a scowl

"You're a fucking barman and your job is to serve alcohol! I'm paying for that stuff and you give it to me! Is that clear?"

God, what is so hard to understand? He just needed his bourbon. Can a man drink in peace? Who the hell this moron thought he was? He wanted to punch the blond haired and blue eyed barman rigth in the face.

"If you want that bottle, sir, you'll have to hand me your car key" the barman said to him.

"You're kidding, right?" Damon scoff.

"I'm serious. You're already drunk and it's barely noon. I'm not letting you drive. Now, you want the bourbon or not?"

" Fine!" he scowled again and threw his key to the barman. " Leave the bottle here and leave me alone as well!"

Damon saw the barman go to tables to take their orders. He saw him talk to a cute girl with curly blond hair. They seemed close. He heard the girl giggled to something the moron told her. Well at least some people were happy on this planet. The barman kissed her cheek and cute girl giggled again. Barbie and Ken, he thought to himself and chuckled to is lame joke.

He took another sip of his bourbon. He needed to change his mind. He needed to forget. About Katherine. About his brother, Stefan. About his father. He needed a distraction. He needed some girl to take his mind away from the mess of his life. Old Damon was going to come back to life. The one that didn't care. The one that was only taking without giving back. The one that had a different girl every night in his bed. Screw Katherine! He was going to enjoy life again!

He let his gaze go around the place and checked out the girls that was there. Well... Okay maybe he'll have to wait just a bit more before launching his master seducing plan. For a second he thought of Barbie. Nah... Barbie seemed to like Ken.

"I'm going for the next girl that sits next to me" he said to himself.

He just hope, she'll at least be pretty. He was Damon Salvatore after all! He didn't go for cheap for God's sake!

"I'm going for the next _hot_ girl that sits next to me" He corrected himself and smirked.

Lost in his thoughts, Damon didn't notice the girl that sat two stools beside him. He kept sipping his bourbon. It's when he heard her voice that he turned toward her.

"Thanks Matt. I really needed that" She said.

"Are you alright Elena?"

Damon smirked. So Ken real name was Matt? Wait? Girl. Hot. Sitting next to him. Well two stools away, but still beside him, right? Right? The gorgeous milk chocolate haired girl seemed sad. Exactly what he needed! An easy target... Ken called her Elena. Hmmm... Elena... He loved how the name rolled on his tongue.

"Not really" she answered the barman. "I have a big decision to make."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt asked her.

"Not right now. I just want to drink my bourbon and and take a time out for five minutes."

"Are you sure?" the barman persisted.

"Yeah..." she mumble.

When Damon saw Matt leave the bar to serve the clients, he took his chance. He went down his stool taking his bourbon bottle with him and approched her slowly before sitting himself right next to her.

"Well... Hello there. I'm Damon...

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first feeble attemp to write a FanFic. I've never actually felt the urge of writing fanfics before Damon and Elena crashed into my mind, heart and soul. But now, I've got all these ideas that pops up in my head so I decided to give it a try. I really hope this story will please you. It will also mean the world to me if you can leave a review. I can take the good and the bad, as long as it's constructive. Don't hesitate to tell me why you love or hate. Just don't be mean just for the fun of it; I'm sensitive... :)

I also want to warn you that english is not my principal language. So there will probably have some grammatical or spelling mistakes. I'll try my best, though, to make it bearable.

Thank you for giving this a chance.

Eve xo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries**. **I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights goes to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I Die

~Chapter 2~

_"Well... Hello there. I'm Damon"_

Elena slowly turned her head toward the man next to her. She was not in the mood to deal with more problems. She wanted to shout her pain to the world. She didn't want to chitchat with some drunk man that was going to hit on her lamely.

She was about to send him of rudly when her eyes locked on his face. She just frozed. This was one of the most gorgeous man she ever seen. No. _He_ was the most gorgeous man she ever seen. His hair was raven black and looked like a bunch of messy locks of silk. His eyes was an unique shade of blue. The kind of eyes where you could drown for eternity in it. They were this light baby blue shade that could changed to the darkest shade of blue. Like the ocean at night. She could see his muscular body through his clothes. All black.

Elena turned back to look in front of her. She took her glass of bourbon in her hand and drank the rest of it in one shot. She was having a very bad day already. All she wanted was being left alone.

"I'm sorry. Damon. I don't want to be rude but I want to be alone, right now." she said with an harsh tone.

Damon smirked. He didn't believed it for a second. Not by the look she gave him. He saw her gaze on his face. The way her eyes went from his lips...back to his eyes. It was the same thing each time. Every women were hypnotised by the features of his flawless face. He was good looking, he knew all about it and he surely never had any problems using it to his adventage.

"What a shame Miss Elena... A gorgeous woman like you should never be alone" he winked. "Oh, your glass is empty and I happen to have the whole bottle . You know, if you're nice to me I could share with you." he smirked.

She looked at him startled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

Damon took is sweet time looking her up and down. Her hair were straight and she didn't wore any make up. She had gorgeous big brown doe eyes. Her skin was flawless and was probably the silkiest feels to the touch. She had long tight legs that could easily wrapped around him. Though she was not the bimbo type he use to go for, she was by far the most beautiful girl he ever met. He poured some of his bourbon in her glass and then took a sip directly from the bottle.

"I heard Ken name you Elena."

"Who?" she asked.

She frowned and crinkled her nose and Damon smirked at the cuteness before him. She was just the sweetest innocent thing and he could't wait to lay his hands on her... And do some other things too. A lot of things...

He leaned a bit closer and hid his mouth with his hand with a conspiracious air on his face.

"You know" he said. "Barbie's boyfriend-the-barman over there" Damon pointed to the blond girl with his index.

Right on cue, the blond girl saw them and came walking, almost bouncing, toward them before Elena could answered him.

"Elena" she squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. "I'm so happy to see you! I have this great news to tell you!" she said not giving any attention to the man next to her. "Come sit with me" She continue, grabing Elena's arm and tugging her with her.

Damon watched them go incredulously. Did she just left him at the bar to go with Barbie? Why? He was so much more hotter!

"She'll never go out with you" Matt said. "Leave her alone. You will just lose your time."

Damon didn't even noticed Matt was back behind the bar.

"Did I talked to you? No? Then leave me the fuck alone!" Damon growled.

"Doesn't change the fact th-"

"Listen to me Ken. I. Can. Have. Whoever I want. Whenever I want! Is that clear?"

The barman was seriously getting on his nerves. He had this urge to punch him a few times. He hated good-y-nice-y people. Always doing the right thing and blah blah boring blah. It reminded him of his brother. Who wasn't that perfect in any ways. Except in the eyes to their oh so loving father. And maybe Katherine... Doing the right thing never did him any good. One more reason for old Damon to come back to life, he thought.

"I just don't want her to be hurt. She suffered enough all her life and..." Matt stopped realizing he was talking to much. Especially that something seemed wrong today with her...

" And what?"

"That's not of your business!"

Damon turned away to look in the girls direction. He wondered what Matt meant. Did someone hurt her? Who could do that? Did her boyfriend cheated on her? Was she... abused? The thought of that repulsed him to extreme limits.

Before he felt for Katherine, he use to have one night stand pretty much every night. But it was, most of the time, with women who lived there lives just like him. He didn't care back then, but he wasn't hurting anybody. He realized though, that his first intension was to sleep with Elena and never see her again. And maybe she wasn't the girl he should go to forget about Katherine. He wanted to hurt someone because he knew he couldn't hurt Katherine. He wanted someone to pay the price for that bitch.

The more he was looking at her, the more he realized that this angelic girl wasn't the one he needed. He couldn't take the risk of hurting her. It was a shame though. He would have loved to spend some sexy quality time with her. A sigh escaped from his lips. He'll just have to find somebody else.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me, Care." Elena said.<p>

"You're welcome sweetie" I could tell from here you wanted to get rid of him."

"He wasn't that bad... He's just drunk. I'm just not in the mood today..."

"He's drunk but he's hot!" Caroline giggled.

But Caroline face changed from glee to worry when she noticed tears in her friends eyes.

"Oh my God, Lena" Caroline put her hand on Elena's. "What's wrong?"

"I went to the doctor today... and... it's not good, Care. Not at all." she whispered between sobs " I need your help."

Caroline's hand tighten on hers.

"Anything, Lena. Just tell me what happen."

* * *

><p><em>Elena sat on the chair in her oncologist' office. She clutched the arm of the chair. She couldn't say why, but the confidence she felt earlier was gone.<em>

_"Good morning Elena" Elijah Smith said when he entered his office holding a folder._

_"Good morning" she said almost in a whisper._

_Elijah walked around his desk and sat in front of her. He put the folder on his desk his fingers on it._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I feel fine, just like the past years..."_

_Elena was feeling uneasy now. She was begining of being nervous. Her hands gripped harder on the armchair. The look on her oncologist' face wasn't good. She knew this face. It was the bad news one._

_Elijah looked at her. As a doctor, he had to be detached. But he was treating her for almost twenty years now. He saw her like a daughter more then a patient._

_"Have you been more tired then usual or-"_

_" I feel fine" she cut him, " I feel fine! I'm fine" she repeated. "I'm fine" she said once more but it was barely a whisper._

_"Elena... I'm sorry, but we saw something in your blood test. We need to do run some more ."_

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't hear what the girls were talking about. But by the look on Barbie's face it wasn't good. She had tears in her eyes and he saw her get up and hold Elena tightly. The old Damon would have smirked, imagining the two girls giving consolation to each other in a very girly, friendly and sexy way, but this time it didn't felt right.<p>

He turned around and kept sipping on his bottle. Old Damon was going to be more difficult to bring back to life, apparently.

"Hello gorgeous" a familiar woman voice said near him. " I'm Andie"

Damon looked at the sandy blond woman.

"I know you. You're that reporter from TV" Damon said.

Maybe old Damon was coming back, after all.

"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" She asked, smiling at him.

"No, I'm good" he showed her his bottle. "But I can share" he winked.

Yep, old Damon was definitely back.

* * *

><p>AN : Wow! First of all, I want to thank everyone of you that gave this story a chance. There is so much good story here on FanFiction and I was affraid that people wouldn't even find this story. But some of you did. I got some reviews, some author alert and some favorited story after one chapter. So thank you!

I'm not so sure about this chapter. The meeting between Damon and Elena wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. But don't worry. They will meet again. Alot.

So there it is. Second chapter is done. It's short, I know. I hope you're not too disapointed with it.

Don't worry. Andie won't stick around for too long. Rose might show up, though. I know, I know. I'm evil! I feel Damon needs a bit of badness before his all good for Elena. :)

Third chapter is almost done. I'll try to update before next weekend. Promise!

Eve xo

P.S.: I'm still new at this and I'm not sure exactly how the site works. I just hope I publish it correctly :) Thanks again for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights goes to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I Die

~Chapter 3~

Damon woke up with a throbbing migraine. It felt like someone was hitting his head with an hammer. His mouth was dry and opening his eyes was to demanding. He ran his hands in his messy hair before massaging his temples. He couldn't remember the last time he drank so much. And it usualy took a lot to put him in this state.

It's when he felt the bed stirred close to him he that he remembered bringing someone home with him. He coudn't even put a face in his head. For a second he wished it was Elena... But he new the chances of that was very low.

He finally opened his eyes growling as the ray of light coming from the window burned his eyes. He turned his head toward the woman next to him. She was laying on her stomach, her sandy blond hair falling in her face. Right... The reporter chick he now remembered.

Memories was starting to filled his head. They spent the day at the Grill. They drank, chated, danced, played some pool and drank even more. She did most of the talking. She was babbling non stop about her and about her career. He was pretending to be listening to whatever she was saying. By the end of the day he brought her home. And last night was just what he needed. Casual sex.

Andie was in her early thirty's just like him. She was experienced. She knew what she wanted and she was pretty good at it. He could still feel her straddling him in the bathtub. The way she was moving up and down on his cock... Slow at first and then, faster and harder as she got close to her release. Alcohol had played with his mind as Andie's face transformed into a younger one. A nice brunette with pouty lips. He felt himself hardening at the thoughts of Elena in his bed with him.

"Someone is happy to see me in the morning." she said, curling next to him.

Her fingers drew circles on his stomach lazily before heading south. She closed her hand around his hard lenght and stroked him up and down slowly. She leaned her lips to his and kissed him gently.

All he wanted was sending her home as soon as possible but his body didn't agreed with him. His body was craving for something he was missing for to long. He closed his eyes picturing the gorgeous and sad brunette and pinned Andie to his mattress. He didn't know why Elena was still on his mind, he barely met her, but right now he didn't give a fuck. Or maybe he was he said to himself.

"Yes, it's an happy morning." Damon said, smirking.

Then he crashed his lips on her and pressed his body to hers. Damon was now nibbling the crook of her neck.

"Elena..." he mumbled lost in his thoughts

* * *

><p>Sunlight danced gently on Elena's face. She was sleeping in Caroline's bed after a very emotional and exhausting girls night. The most akward one she ever had. Not that she had a lot,though.<p>

Caroline and her spent the night talking, crying and stuffing their faces with an incredible amount of food. Caroline had ordered two large pizzas with pepperoni and cheese first. And then they went to ice cream with chocolate syrup to chocolate chip cookie dough and some doughnuts and dear god knew what else. It was a miracle their stomach hadn't exploded, yet.

Elena was devastated when she announced the bad news to her friend. Caroline was horrified. Her always overjoyed temper and optimistic ways were teared up to shreds. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p><em>"Elena, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you." Elijah said.<em>

_He hated that part of his job, when he had to announced news like this._

_"What it is, this time?" she asked._

_"Your leukemia is back." he tried to explain softly._

_" No!" she swallowed." That can't be true. You just made a mistake! Do the tests again!" she was now crying._

_Elijah sighed. He felt so useless in this exact moment. He hated this._

_"The results are accurate, Elena..."_

_She lift from her chair and started pacing the office like a caged lion._

_"That's impossible! I've never felt better!"_

_"Elena, I'm afraid there's something else. We-"_

_"No, no,no! I don't want to hear it." she shooked her head. " Six months ago, everything was fine!"_

_"The scans showed something else. The cancer has spread... fast."_

_Tears were falling from her brown eyes. She shooked her head again, putting her hands on her ears as if it was going to stop the news to enter her mind._

_"There's metastases all over your bones, brain, liver and lungs. There's to much. We can't operate."_

_This time, Elena didn't said anything for a while._

_"What does it mean?" she finally asked._

_Her oncologist took a deep breath._

_" Metastasis is a complex series of steps in which cancer cells leave the original site and migrate to other parts off the body via bloodstream or the lymphatic system." Elijah explained lightly._

_" What. Does. It. Mean?" she asked again insisting on each words._

_" Your best option is to go on chemotherapy again. Then we'll do some radiotherapy. You'll have to take medication for the pain to help you. You can also have medication for the nausea you'll have with your treatments. With all that combine, you could live through the next year..."_

_The words slapped her hard. She had only one year to live?_

_"What if I decided to not go with all of this?" she asked with a tone of defiance in her voice._

_Elijah didn't answered right away._

_"How much time?" she breathed._

_Elijah felt hopeless._

_"Two months. Three if your lucky."_

_Elena looked dumbfounded. If I'm lucky? What kind of luck is that? She wondered for herself. And without a single word, she rushed out her doctor office._

_"Elena!" he shouted_

_But she didn't came back._

* * *

><p>Andie pushed Damon off of her making him fall from his bed and landing his ass on the floor.<p>

"What the hell!" He yelled.

" How did you called me?" Andie asked.

" Huh?"

"Who's Elena?" she asked.

God! She sounded almost paranoid. It annoyed him extremely. And how did she knew about his fantasy? Could she read minds?

"We were about to have sex and you called me Elena" she huffed.

Damon crawled back in the bed towards her with a smirked.

"Aww... Come on babe. We were just having fun last night _and _this morning. Don't screw this up. Screw me instead." he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard!" she yelled. " I should of known... I know how to pick them..." she continue. She shooked her head.

Damon watched her exiting his bed and and putting her clothes on.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?"

She scowled at him.

" Yeah, yeah goodbye Damon. It was _not_ nice meeting you. You fucking pervert!"

"Fucking Pervert?" He scoffed. " I didn't forced you to come here, darling. _You_ offered your... time... to me last night.

Damon was starting to lose his control and his patience. He couldn't wait to get rid of her now. She was so annoying it was killing him.

"You jerk" she screamed and ran out of his room.

Well, he was definitely not going to see her again.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her puffy red eyes. Dry tears were itching her cheeks. She stroked them softly and sighed. Her gaze fixing the celling, looking at nothing in particular. Strangely, she felt fine. She felt serene. She felt at peace. She was resigned and she now knew what she was going to do. She stood up carefuly to avoid waking Caroline up.<p>

She had a dream of her parents last night. They said to her they would wait for her when she would be ready to go back to them. Her mother took her in her arms stroking her back. She told her that no matter what her decision was going to be, she should only think of herself for once in her short life. "It's your last chance" her father said. Her little brother chuckled. " I miss you big sis"

She got dressed and wrote a note for her friend.

_Hello Care,_

_I wanted to thank you for last night. Talking to you had help me a lot. Last night made me understood a lot of things about me, about my life._

_I took my decision. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I'll explain everything to you later today. I'll probably need your help for something._

_Love you,_

_Elena, xoxo_

She folded the paper and left it beside Caroline's head. She tip toed out of the room and left her friend's apparment.

It was past eleven when Damon entered the Grill. He wondered what Ken would say if he ordered a whisky so soon. Probably do his 'it's to soon to drink' speech again. He went to the bar and sit on a stool.

"A coffee,please" he ordered.

Matt nodded and served him his coffee while Damon took a look around him. There wasn't to much interesting people at this hour. Exept one. There she was again. Sitting at a table all alone. She looked concentrate on the piece of paper she was scrawling on. She must of felt he was looking at her because suddenly she lifted her head and look back in his direction. Their eyes met for the second time in two days.

* * *

><p>AN : So that was chapter 3. It was a short one again. I know there wasn't any Damon/Elena in this one. But it's coming soon. And don't worry about Andie. She may appear again, but Damon is through with her. I hope your not to disappointed with this story. Oh and I feel like a road trip is coming... :)

I'm also working on an other story in which Damon and Elena are the godparents' of Stefan and Caroline little girl :) I will start publishing it soon. No drama in this one. Just cute and fluffy stuff with an inch of jealousy!

Thank you all again for reading this! I'm still not pleased with my writing, yet. But practice makes perfect, right? Don't forget to review! Hit me with your best shot!

Eve xo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights goes to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I Die

~Chapter 4~

Time froze. It could have been five seconds or five minutes. He didn't even know. But in this frozen lapse of time their eyes were still locked and before he could stop himself, he stood up from his stool, completely forgetting about the coffee he just ordered and started walking in her direction. Damon felt his heart pounding harder in his chest with each steps he made towards her. It was insane. He never had any reactions like that in the past. He couldn't explain why. All he knew was her name, for God's sake! Hell, he never felt like this around Katherine! But something was drawning him to her. She was different. Sure, she was beautiful, but he had seen plenty of beautiful women before. There was something about her and he wanted to know what it was.

Elena felt nervousness gain her body as she saw him walking towards her. Was he coming to her? She was tempted to look back over her shoulder to see if there was someone else there. But she just couldn't. Her gaze was glued to his. Those magnificent blue eyes. So incredibly...blue. Yeah, that's right, she thought. So blue... She almost laughted at herself for her lack of words. And she once, dreamed to become a writer. Way to go, Elena! It's almost a good thing you're dying. No one would buy a book that was so... blue. Like the eyes of the man that was now standing in front of her. Arrgghh, she chided herself. Here you go with his eyes, again. She gulped.

As he came close to her, he saw her gulp. He affected her too. Good, he thought. He saw her folding quickly the piece of paper she was so concentrated on and she shoved it in her jacket's pocket.

"Elena? Is it?" he smirked.

She nodded.

"And you're Damon" she stated shyly.

"Hum hmm."

Damon placed his hands on the back of the chair in front of her and stood behind it.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

She seemed unsure. He saw the hesitation on her beautilful face. She frowned lightly. He began to tense. Was she going to say no? Was she not interested at all? That would be impossible. That never happened before. And since when was he feeling this way? He hated it. Damon Salvatore was _not_ the insecure type. Never was, never will. Right?

"Sure." she finally said.

A grin lighted his face. He pulled the chair and sat in front of her.

"So, Elena. Do you come here often?"

She coudn't stop the giggles that escaped her lips.

"Is that a pick up line?" she giggled again.

Shit, he told himself. Those girly giggles are so fucking sexy.

"What if it is? Is it working?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"It's kind of lame, actually." she smirked.

"Ouch!" he said placing his hand on his heart. "You wound me"

Damon coudn't help to notice she seemed in a better mood than yesterday. Maybe whatever happened to her wasn't as bad as he first thought after all. Maybe she just had a bad day or maybe her goldfish died or something like that. Maybe it was just that 'time of the month' and she was more emotional than usual. He chuckeld at his brilliant idea.

" What so funny?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh! Nothing. I was just thinking both our moods seem to be in higher place today."

She only nodded.

"You mean because you're not drunk, yet?" she said wryly.

"Touché" he said.

She smiled at him.

Damn! She had the most perfect smile and those lips...

"So," Elena cut his daydream short. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked him.

"Hum hmm"

Elena waited for him to continue. But he seemed lost in is thoughts. She was still nervous. She was usualy feeling uneasy around new people. Around men. Especially when they were as attractive as the specimen she had in front of her. Not that she met a lot of them, but he was by far the most handsome man she ever seen. But this time, it was different. It was like they had a connection, like they already knew each other at some point.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Huh? Oh right! Hum... I wanted to know if you... Well... hum..."

"Yes?" she laughed.

Okay, Salvatore. Take back control of yourself. Even Ken over there look smarter than you, he chided himself. What the hell was wrong with him. Man, she was dangerous. She made him look like a total moron. Maybe he should just run away from her as far as he could. But of course, he couldn't. Yeah Salvatore, she turned you into a fool after two days and you barely talked, he thought.

"I was wondering if I could see you tonight? Let's say here at eight?" he grinned.

Elena looked startled for a second and she blinked. Did he just asked her out? Why?

Before she could answer him, he saw her look over his slouder. He turned around and saw the blond girl again. She was talking to the barman and they were both looking at them. He turned back to Elena when he heard her talk.

"My friend just arrived. I'm sorry, Damon. I have to go." she said.

"What? Wait!" he said in a hurry.

He didn't want her to leave again. Not for Barbie a second time.

"It was really nice meeting you this time, Damon." she said. "I'll be here tonight. Maybe we can talk again. Okay?"

And she almost ran to her friend. Damon saw the piece of paper fall from her pocket.

"Elena! Wait! You dro-"

He never finished. She was already gone. He crouched on the floor to pick the paper up in his hand. It was still folded. He wondered if he should read it. Maybe it was personal. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bar where his, now, cold coffee was still on the counter. He shoved the paper in his jacket's pocket. He could always give it back to her later.

"Can I have a hot one, please?" he asked pointing at his coffee.

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in front of Caroline's full lenth mirror. She was wearing a strapless little black dress that was just above her knees. She turned on her side her hands stroking the thin material of her dress.<p>

"Are you sure I can wear that?" she asked her friend.

Caroline gave her a 'duh' look.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you can! You're beautiful Elena. You have the perfect body! You should show it off more often." she said. "And I'm sure Damon will love it too!" she giggled.

"Care!" Elena shouted blushing three shades of red.

"What?" she squealed. " I could tell from the bar he's so into you!"

Just great, Elena thought watching her friend jumping and clapping her hands.

"He's so hot!" Caroline continued. " You should totally sleep with him! I bet he's really good!" she squealed again.

Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"But you said you wanted to los-"

"Okay, let's go party and get me drunk!" Elena cut her, changing the subject.

"Fine!" Caroline whined. "Let's go party, drunky!"

* * *

><p>When they arrived at The Grill, the place was already crowded. Men were already looking at them like they were some piece of meat at the grocery store. Elena blushed and immediately felt uneasy. She tried to tug on her dress to hide her legs. But it was useless. As for Caroline, she was acting like it was nothing. She loved the attention they were getting.<p>

"Oh my God! Lena! Look at those men! We're a hit tonight!" she squealed.

Elena crossed her arms on her chest with the idea of covering herself. She was looking everywhere feeling nervous.

"I'm not sure I like it, Care." she said. "I'm not use to this... I want to have fun. I do. I just don't know how. I missed so much stuff in my life. There's so many things I wish I did ant I that I will never..."

Caroline eyes were watering. She held her friend's hand.

"No, no, no. No sad thing tonight, Lena!" Caroline said. "It'll ruined our make-up!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Care" she said, feeling her own tears on her cheek.

* * *

><p>When Damon entered The Grill, the first he saw was her. Her black dress was covering her like a second skin. He took his time and let his gaze caress her sweet curves, wishing it could be his hands instead. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one ogling. Pretty much every men in here was checking her out dancing with her friend and he battled with his urged to punch them all.<p>

He approched the bar and for the first time he sympathised with the barman. What was Ken's name again? Butt? Mutt? Who cares, he seemed as pissed as him. Maybe they could team up and beat the shit out of those jerks.

He saw her twirling, sending her curly hair everywhere. He was hit by a wave of lust. He didn't know what to do. It's been a very long time that he wanted someone this bad. They were dancing on 'Take me or leave me'. It was the Glee version, but he didn't realy care. He was hypnotised by the way her body was moving. She was entrancing him. She was... drunk? He saw her stumbling on her own stilettos. She and Barbie were now giggling. They were heading to their table.

When he saw two guys talking to them, both Damon and Matt snapped. Matt crashed his shaker on the counter in unison with Damon's tumbler. They both looked at each other and they both shrugged.

One of the guy was rubbing Elena's bare arm with his fingers. It's was maddening him. He felt relieved when she pushed the guy's hand away and he smirked.

When she got up, he followed her with his eyes. She was half walking, half stumbling toward the exit. When he saw the man following her outside, he stood up from his stool. Caroline was now busy talking to her barman and she was completely oblivious of her friend's departure.

When Damon got outside he didn't saw her and panic was boiling in him. He looked everywhere around him. But she was nowhere to be found. When he heard a whimper coming from the alley, he almost ran in it.

Her back was resting against the wall. She was bent foward, her hands on her thighs. Her purse was hanging on her wrist. She was taking deep breaths. She wasn't doing well. The guy was rubbing her back.

"Please, leave me alone." She begged. "I'm not feeling well..."

The guy seemed very pleased with the situation.

"Aww, babe. I can make you feel better." he smirked

He tried to pull on her arm.

"No... please..."

Damon was pissed. Who the hell was that jerk!

"Hey, you moron!" he shouted. "She told you to leave her alone!" he now growled.

Both their heads snapped in his direction. The guy only scoffed. Damon clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were white. Elena eyes widen and her mouth was open.

"Chicks like that don't want to be alone" he chuckled. "Did you see what she's wearing? She looks like a who-"

Damon didn't let him finished he grabbed the guy by the collar and pinned him to the wall before punching his jaw. He let him fall on the ground.

Elena was taken aback by his reaction. Damon gently took her hand. She nodded with tears in her eyes. She really was drunk and the guy harassing her wasn't helping.

They started walking toward the street, but the guy pushed Damon on the ground and began to punch him. Elena was yelling. The guy was in a fury. He didn't stop punching and kicking Damon out of rage. She did the only thing she thought she could do. She grabbed her purse and hit the guy's head as hard as she could.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" she screamed.

And she kept hitting him with her purse over and over again. The guy suddenly turned around and pushed her into the wall. She almost fell on her ass. Her head was spinning. She was definitely not feeling well.

"Go to hell! You bitch!" he yelled and then ran away.

Damon quickly stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worries in his voice.

She shook her head. One of her hand was holding her stomach the other one went to her mouth. She was pale, livid. Damon knew right away what was coming. And as on cue, she emptied her stomach on his shoes. She grabbed his jacket to hold herself. Her eyes were wide open and shame covered her face.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry..."

Damon looked at his shoes and then back at her. He tried to shake the vomit off of them.

Her head spun even more and everything went black. When she was about to touch the ground again, he lift her up and took her in his arms.

"Upsy daisy" he murmured.

And he brought her to his car.

* * *

><p>AN: That was chapter four. I hope it wasn't to bad. I know I promised a road trip and nothing really happened, yet. BUT it starts next chapter.

I also said I was writing a second story for december. Well since it didn't seemed to be enough, I started a third one! I don't know when I'll upload it, though. I only got the basic idea in my head so far.

Again, I want to thank every single one of you that took the time to read, reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. It means a lot to me!

Feel free to review :)

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I Die

~Chapter 5~

She woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was resting against a window. It didn't take long for her to understand she was sitting in a moving car she didn't know. It was now the day, meaning they were driving for a few hours now. She felt panic raised in her whole body and went rigid. When her head snapped in the driver's direction and recognized him she calmed down. A bit.

"Goodmorning" he sang song with his velvety voice.

She frowned a little and ran her hand in her hair. She looked at the road.

"Where are we?" she questionned him.

"Georgia." he answered emphasing both syllables.

"Georgia?" she asked " No. No, no we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" she asked again.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." he said and he looked at her a bit worried. "How are you feeling?"

"I was drunk and feeling sick... And this man came on to me and..."

Damon clutched harder his fingers on the steering wheel. He remembered the bastard oh too well. He was lucky he ran away. That coward! He didn't want to think of what could have happened if he didn't find her in time.

"I hit the man and... and,and... Where's my phone?" she asked looking everywhere. " And where's my purse?" She started to panic again. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody's knows where I am." she said in a hurry. "Pull over!" she demanded. "I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" she almost shouted.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ahh... You were so much more fun when you were asleep." he complained.

He pulled over and when she got out of the car, she bent her waist foward and gripped the car with her hand. He quickly ran to her and circled her waist with one arm. His other hand was circling her wrist gently.

"Hey.." he breathed.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds. She saw the concern on his face,

"I'm fine" she said simply.

She made a few steps away from him.

"We have to go back" she repeated."

" Oh come on! We already come this far" he pleaded.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I have to go home. I don't even have a change of clothes. This is kidnapping." she stated.

That's a little overdramatic, don't you think?" he smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not funny. You can't do this! I not going to Georgia." she said stubbornly.

Damon took off his hand from her shoulder and stepped away a little and leaned back against his car.

"Well, you're _in_ Georgia." he said crossing his arms on his chest.

Before she could add anything else, she heard a phone ringing.

"That's my phone." she said looking at him with disbelief. "Give it back." she ordered him.

She extended her hand in front of her but he only grinned smugly. She tried to grab it but he was faster and answerd the phone.

"Elena's phone" he sang song.

The first thing he heard was an high pitch voice yelling at him.

"Who are you and why have you Elena's phone? What have you done with her? You fucking crazy psycopath!" she now screamed.

Damon had to take the phone off his ear and before he could talk, the voice yelled again.

"My mom is a sheriff, you know? I'm going to call her! She's going to arrest you and you'll rot in jail!" she screamed "You murderer" she was now crying.

By the look on Elena's face it was clear she heard everything and she was trying to bit back a laugh. Damon sighed from exasperation and handed her back her phone.

"Care? It's me. It's Elena." she said softly.

"Elena? Thank God, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Care." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Damon was glad to not be the only one that seemed annoyed with the overreacting girl.

"I was so scared! I thought you left with Mr. Moron of last night."

"Of course I didn't left with the jerk, Care!"

Now Damon was really pleased. She didn't liked the jerk. Of course she didn't like him. The way she hit him with her purse was quite hilarious, actually. Damon grinned inwardly. She was feisty and she had spunk. He loved it very much. And she looked so hot in her, now, wrinkled black dress and her messy brown hair. Very hot.

"I'm with Damon." she whispered and she lift her eyes to look at him discreetly. "And I'm in Georgia, apparently." she added.

He was leaning on his blue car. Blue like his eyes, she thought. Ugh, she had to stop with that!

"In Georgia! What are you doing in Georgia?"

"Look,Care. My battery is dying. I'll try to call you later. Promise."

"Okay. Enjoy your time with Damon." Caroline sang song before bursting out of giggles.

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Bye Care. Love you."

Elena hung up and took a deep breath before she looked at Damon again.

"Can we please just go back?" she asked him.

"We're almost there." he said

"Where is there?" she asked with exasperation in her voice.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." he said "Oh come on, Elena! You don't want to go back right now, do you?" he took a step toward her. "What's the rush?"

She only stared at him.

"Time out" he said doing the sign with his hands. "Step away from your life for five minutes." he pleaded. "Five minutes" he insisted.

She turned her back at him, joinning her hands together and interlaced her fingers. She brought them to her chin.

Stepping away from her life? She didn't want to step away from it. She wanted to grab it and never let go! She wanted to enjoy it the best she could. Before she...

She turn around and look at him straight in the eyes. Damon was almost taken aback by the intensity of her gaze. He could only stare back. There was something with her and he didn't know what it was.

"Am I going to be safe with you?" she asked.

" Yes."

"You promise not to take adventage of me or wathever?"

"Yes..." he insisted.

"Can I trust you?"

He looked at her.

"Get in the car." he tilted his head.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't believe she agreed to this. This was so not like her. But there she was, sitting in a car with a stranger going God knows where. She scoffed inwardly at herself. What in hell was she doing? Oh, yeah! She wanted to 'live' the rest of her life to the fullest. And the best way to do it was to run away with no change of clothes with a stranger!<p>

Well, okay. Damon wasn't really a stranger but she was not the kind of girl who just fled with someone she just met less then forty-eight hours ago.

Elena let her gaze caress him as discreetly as she could, slowly looking at his features. His dark hair was constrating with his porcelain skin. His blue eyes were fixing the road and his pouty lips were humming a tune she didn't know.

"Loving what you see?" he smirked.

Elena felt her cheeks burning as she must had blushed three shades of red. She looked right in front of her.

"I was trying to figure out if I made the right decision."

"By ogling me?" he asked.

"I wasn't ogling" she huffed.

"You totally were. But hey, I don't blame you. I'm hot, after all." he said smugly.

"Are you always that arrogant?" she scoffed.

"I'm not being arrogant if I'm telling the truth." he said grinning.

"Oh Lord..." she shook her head.

"Ah, Elena... You can just call me Damon."

And here was the smirk again. She scowled at him.

"Just shut up and drive." she hissed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Rihanna."

"Pfff..."

She turned her head to look by the passenger window. Why in hell did she agreed to this?

* * *

><p>They drove for another hour just listening to the radio. Elena tried to keep her eyes on the road. She didn't want to boost his already too big ego by looking at him again. He was right, though. He was hot. She was surprise to not feel uneasy with him. She usualy felt uncomfortable around people. But with him, it was different. She almost felt safe. Maybe it was the fact that he got rid of the man who was harassing her last night. She wasn't sure. She shivered at the memorie of what could have happened and crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Are you cold." he asked worried.

He looked at her bare arms and legs. It wasn't that cold but her dress wasn't covering a lot of her body. A beautiful body, he added inwardly.

"There's a blanket on the back seat if you're cold." he mentioned.

Elena shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said. "I wish I could just take a shower and go to bed."

Damon nodded and they fell in a comfortable silence again. Damon drove for another fifteen minutes. He finally pulled over and parked his car and Elena looked at him quizzicaly. Was he serious? Did he really brought her to a bar? Did he really drive all this time to get another drink?

"This," he pointed the bar with his index, "belongs to a friend of mine and she happens to make the best burgers you'll ever eat in you're life." he said proudly.

Elena didn't know if driving all this way here for a burger was a better thing than driving here for a drink. All she wanted was to shower and sleep.

Damon seemed to read her mind.

"Elena, I know you must be tired but you really need to eat. Bree also own the motel just beside her bar. I'll rent us rooms and you will be able to sleep afterward. But for now, I want you to eat."

"Fine..." she sighed. "But those burgers better be good. I'm starving!"

Damon smiled at her and took her hand and they walked to the bar. When they entered it, Elena took a look around her surroundings and thought it was almost like The Grill.

"Damon Salvatore! My honey pie!" a tall black woman squealed.

She jump over the counter and walked to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Elena stared at them with widened eyes. She finally let go of him and turned to look at Elena.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm Bree." she said shaking Elena's hand.

"Hi. I'm Elena." she replied shyly.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on a stool and Bree was wipping the counter. She followed Elena with her eyes. When she entered the rest room, Bree turned her head back to Damon.<p>

"She's cute." she winked at him.

Damon smirked. Elena being cute was an understatement. She was beautiful, she was gorgeous. She was perfect.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked and dropped a beer in front of him.

Damon took a long sip.

"We're not together." he said. "Yet."

"She seems nice. So much better than the last one you brought here."

Bree wipped the counter again and Damon remained silent.

"So... Speaking of the devil. How's the bitch doing?"

Damon eyes darkened

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck!" he growled.

"Uh-oh. What have she done this time?" she asked.

"My father." he blurted.

"What?"

"Last time I saw her, she had her hands in my father's pants.

Bree looked dumbfounded.

"I thought she slept with Stefan..."

"I guess my baby bro wasn't good enough either."

They both stopped talking when Elena came back bare foot with her shoes in her hands. Elena looked at them looking at her. She almost froze under their eyes. Why were they staring at her. Have she done something wrong? Did she had something on her face? What was happening?

"I hope you don't mind I took off my shoes." she asked timidly. "My feet were killing me."

"I don't mind at all, gorgeous." Bree said. "Just take your ease. You're burgers coming soon."

"Thank you." Elena said and she hopped on the stool next to Damon and dropped her shoes on the floor.

* * *

><p>Their burgers were served not long after that. And he was right. They were the best burgers she ever ate. Except for the pickles she tossed aside.<p>

"You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you!" He told her before shoving them in his mouth.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled lightly.

Once they finished eating, Damon insisted for paying. Elena wanted to pay half the bill but Damon stubbornly refused. Bree gave them their keys to their rooms and they exited the bar. They walked side by side to the motel and they stopped infront Elena's room. He was standing in front of her. None of them were talking. They just gazed into each other eyes.

Suddenly, before she could stop herself, Elena got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you for everything, Damon. I'll see you later."

She opened quickly the door of her room and closed it on an unmoving Damon. He slowly brought his finger to his cheek. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again to everyone who gave this a chance. Thank you for your kind reviews. It really encourage me to continue this story.

Damon and Elena go shopping next chapter. She can't wear the same dress for two months, can she?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the charaters. All rights go to L., Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I Die

Chapter 6

The second Elena closed her motel room door, she had to lean her back on it. Her cheeks were burning. Her head was spinning and this time the alcohol wasn't to blame. Her heart was pounding harder and faster and she reached to her chest with her hand like she wanted to refrain her heart from being pulled out of her sternum. She squeazed her eyes shut and took many deep breaths. Her knees felt like jelly, her legs were shaking and if her back wasn't resting on this door she was sure she would be collapsing on the floor. She felt so pathetic at this moment. Pathetic and stupid. How could she let herself do that? Why did she agreed to follow him in the first place? She should have insisted for him to drive her back. But she didn't. Something was drawning her to him. She was hypnotised by his gorgeous eyes. She wanted to drown in them.

Once she felt she could walk without stumbling on the middle of her room. She took off her shoes again and threw them in a corner. She slowly reached for the bed and sat on it. She turned on the lamp on her bed side table and let herself fall on her back. Why did she had to kiss him? Why? Okay, it was meaningless. A simple peck on the cheek. Still, what the hell was wrong with her? He probably thought she was some crazy, retarded girl or something like that.

A deep sigh escaped her lips while she lifted herself up and got out the bed. She walked towards the bathroom. She opened the light and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Her curly hair of yesterday was now flat and uneven. Trace of her mascara was now laying under her eyes. She looked pale and tired. She looked like the corpse bride. If she wasn't so tired she could almost laugh at that. She sighed again and walked to the tiny shower. She undressed herself, leaving her clothes on the bathroom floor, and with a groan, she let the warm water wash her stress and tiredness away, along with her pain. She grabbed the bottle of cheap shampoo that stood there and began rubbing her hair. As the water dripped on her, tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Damon shut the door of his room and threw his leather jacket on a chair. He went straight to the mini bar and started rummaging in it. He found some tiny bottles of Jack Daniels and grabbed them as if his life was depending on it. Man, did he needed it. Her light kiss set his spine on fire and made his blood boiled. It was insane. That little kiss made his entire blood supply heading south. She was driving him crazy simply by doing nothing. When he was driving them to Georgia, her sweet floral sent teased his nostrils in the confined space of his car. All he wanted to do was pulling over take her in his arms and nuzzled the crook of her neck, breathing her soft hair. Then he would have nibbling her ear lobe and then...<p>

Damon let out a low growl when he felt the alcohol burning down his throat. Jack was definitely going to be his best friend tonight. He still couldn't picture why she had so much effect on him. She was intoxicating him. There was nothing he could do. Since he first saw her two days ago, she was the only thing in his mind and it was almost exhausting. All he could see was her big doe eyes and her sweet pouty lips... Those same lips he could still feel on his cheek. If only he could have a taste. She probably tasted like heaven, he tought.

After emptying his third bottle of his friend Jack, Damon took of his black shirt off and headed to the bathroom. He started the shower and ajusted the temperature for him. He first thought of a cold shower but he was so tensed that a warm one would do. He took off the rest of his clothes and stepped in the shower. He let the warm water relaxing his muscles. He put his hands flat on the wall and bent his head foward to let the warm water massaging the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of another shower running. The noise came from the room beside his. Her room, her shower. Her naked body, all silky wet. Her little hands slowly running on her body. So close but so far from him at the same time. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could make the wall between them desapear. He closed his eyes and imagined the wall vanishing slowly. He could now see her like she was really here. He pictured himself walking to her. He pictured how he would gently grab her hips and pull her back to his chest. She would lean her head back on his shoulder while his hands would glide up her sides. With one hand he would toss her wet hair on the side and he would leave light kisses on her shoulder making his way up to the lenth of her neck. She would turn around and wrap her arms around his shoulders. She would lift herself on her tiptoes and she would grace his lips with hers. Her breasts would be pressing on his chest while her hands would slide down on his arms. Her hand would reach between their wet body caressing his stomach before she...

Damon groaned aloud. Damn it! Now he really needed his cold shower. He growled when the cold water hit him where he needed it the most. He finished washing himself quickly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room straight to the mini bar. He would need more then his friend Jack tonight. He would need the whole thing.

Opening a little bottle of vodka, Damon sat on the bed. His gaze went to his leather jacket on the chair and to the folded piece of paper on the ground. Right. Elena's paper. The one she dropped the other day. The one he didn't read, yet. He totally forgot about it. He got up the bed and took the paper in his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds. Should he read it? Could he read it?

Damon went back to his bed and sat on it again. He took another sip of vodka before he put down the bottle on the table next to his bed.

" Argh, what the hell." he said aloud and unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Elena got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked to her room and grabbed her purse and picked her phone. Her battery was still low, so she decided to text Caroline to let her know she was alright.<p>

_Still in Georgia. Doing fine. In a motel room. Will try to call you 2morrow. [Elena]_

After only a few seconds, her phone vibrated.

_:D [Caroline]_

Elena scoffed at her friend's reply.

_I'm alone, Care. [Elena]_

Her phone vibrated again.

_Lame. I'm sure Damon would love to keep you compagny :p [Caroline]_

Elena rolled her eyes. She doubted that. Men like Damon weren't going after girls like her.

_Need a nap. I'll call you as soon as I can. Say hello to Matt for me. Love you. Xoxo [Elena]_

_K. Take care. Love U 2. Xoxo [Caroline]_

Elena shut down her phone to keep the low remaining battery she had left. She put her phone next to the lamp. She took off her towel and crawled in the bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she felt asleep.

* * *

><p>Elena turned around in her sleep. She slowly started waking up and when she opened her eyes, her gaze met two pools of intense blue staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped, sitting quickly on the bed pulling the sheet on her naked body.<p>

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Damon slowly lifted himself up on his elbows.

"I should ask you the same question, Elena." he said, his voice hoarse. "Since _you're _in _my_ room."

Elena frowned at his words and looked around her. He was right. The room was similar but it wasn't hers. She wasn't in her room anymore. But why was she in his? And how did she manage to wake up here? She looked at him confused. He was smirking at her. Of course he was. It was like a trade mark for him.

Before she could do or say anything, Damon stood up on his knees and crawled to her. He lifted his left hand and with the tip of his fingers, he gently stroked her jawline before rubbing his thumb on her lower lip. She couldn't say anything. It was like she was under his control. She couldn't do anything to stop him. When his lips ghosted on hers, she felt like a firework was exploding in her guts. He pulled her strongly to him with one hand on the back of her hair and the other on the small of her back. What was she doing? She barely knew him. What was happening?

Elena was now feeling like a marshmallow melting in a burning fire. She was trembling and she grabbed his arms to keep her balance. She kissed him back with all the passion she could. She just hoped he didn't notice her lack of experiences. A low moan escaped her lips in unison with Damon's groan. He turned them so she was pinned on the mattress.

Damon was hovering above her. He leaned down so he could press his hard body against her soft one. He kissed her lips again and then left a trail of kisses on her cheek to her jawline and to her neck. He continued his kissing trail to her collarbone. His hands tightened on her body. Elena could feel her heart pounding. She could even hear it. _Bang bang bang._ Her heart was going crazy. Damon was now kissing his way to her flat stomach pulling on the sheet at the same time.

_Bang bang bang_. Her heart kept its crazy pace.

"Elena?" a sweet voice called for her.

She could barely concentrate. Damon was still working himself down on her body. She had do to something because her heart was about to explode. He was so close.

Wait? That didn't made sense. The voice was way to much feminine to be Damon's.

Just as Damon was about to reach her most sensitive spot, she heard the voice again along with her heartbeat. _Bang bang bang._

Elena jolted up straight in her bed. She looked everywhere all panicked. She took a deep breath realizing she just had a nightmare. Or was it? She was still in a daze. No, that wasn't a nightmare. That had been an extremely good dream. And her body was still craving for more. She never felt this way and a part of her wondered what it would be like if it was real. How it would feel to have Damon touching and kissing her for real. Elena blushed at her own thoughts.

"Elena,gorgeous? Are you in there?" Bree voice's asked through the door.

Elena wrapped the sheet solidly around her.

"Yes" she said loudly. "Just a sec. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena put on the clothes that Bree brought to her. The clothes were Lucy, Bree's niece. She was happy to be able to wear something comfy. The jeans and shirt was a little oversized for her but it still looked good. She tried to brush her hair with her fingers when she heard another knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it.<p>

"Good morning, Elena" Damon said with his velvety voice.

He then frowned looking at her. How did she get those clothes? They were to big for her but she looked amazing he thought while his eyes scaned her body up and down. He smiled at her.

"Come on" he said. "Let's get some breakfast at Bree's"

Elena could almost feel herself blush just by standing in front of him. The reminder of her dream floated in her mind.

"Earth to Elena" Damon said with a smug grin on his face. "Chop chop little girl. Let's go eat again"

"Okay." she only said feeling stupid.

She left her room with him and they walked to Bree's place.

"So, I guess she also makes the best omelets ever?" she asked him.

Damon smirked at her and use a key to unlock the door.

"No. But I make the best pancakes!" he praised.

He opened the door for her.

"After you, Miss Elena." he showed her the way with his arm.

* * *

><p>Damon watched her shoving another bite of pancake in her mouth. He always loved a woman that wasn't afraid to eat real food. It was sexy to him. He could stand there and watch her eat for hours.<p>

His eyes were glued to her pouty lips. When she swallowed her bite and then moaned, it drove him crazy. He had to have her at least once. It was vital.

"Wow! These are good pancakes!"

"Told ya" he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. She should have guess he would say something like that. She decided to change the subjet. No need to boost his ego even more.

"How come you have the key to this place?" she asked him and took a sip of her coffee.

Damon leaned back on his chair and watched her take another bite.

"Like I said yesterday, Bree is an old friend. I helped her get the place."

"Really?" she asked her mouth full of pancake. "Oh my God, they're good." she smiled at him.

Damon was pleased to hear that. He knew he was a good cook but he never was complimented on his skills. Katherine has never eaten something he made. She was always watching her weight. She didn't like pasta. She didn't eat meat except for a bit of chicken. He remembered the time he made her a tiramisu. She yelled at him she could never eat it because the mascarpone cheese was to fat. How did he even fell for her?

"She wanted to buy this place but the bank refused to help her so I lend her the money." he said like it was nothing."

Elena eyes widened. She was surprised. That must have been a lot of money. And friend or not, lending that much money was very generous. Damon seemed to read her mind.

"I come from a wealthy family. Money is not an issue to me, so if I can help a friend with it then I'm happy to do it." he said simply. "Plus, she let me use the place when I need it. Like this morning, for exemple."

"That's still generous, Damon."

"She's paying me back whenever she can. It's really not a big deal." he shrugged.

She had a drop of syrup on her chin and Damon wanted nothing more than to lick it off of her.

"So..."he said. "I should be apologizing to you."

Elena looked at him perplexed.

"Why?"

Damon put a folded piece of paper on the table and slided it to her.

"This fell from your pocket the other day when you rushed out of The Grill with your friend."

Elena recognized it right away. She felt herself blushing.

"Did you read it?"

"I actually forgot about it until last night when it fell on the ground in my room. But curiosity won me over and I looked. I'm sorry. Good thing it wasn't to personal, right?"

Elena hid her face in his head. She was really embarrassed.

"Oh my God! You must think I'm lame or stupid..."

"Why? It's just a 'to do list', right? Though I'm curious about a couple of the things you put there." he said honestly.

"It's just..." she mumbled. "It's the stupid things I should have done when I was young and never got the chance to do. I know they're all meaningless things. But... I feel it's now or never..."

Why was she telling him all this? Why was she feeling so safe with him? They barely knew each other but here she was, in Georgia, eating pancakes _he_ made for her in a closed bar.

"You're still young, Elena. You have plenty of time to do those things. Sometimes doing them when you're older is even more fun." he offered.

_I wish it was true. I wish I had plenty of times but I don't._

"But I'm curious. What it is you want to lose?"

Elena cheeks were burning.

"Huh?"

"You wrote 'Losing m'. What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing..." she avoided looking at him the best she could.

She shoved the paper in her jeans pocket and quickly got up of her chair.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Damon. They were really good."

On that, she turned away and half-walk, half-run to the exit. For a second, Damon stood there unmoving before he ran after her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I shoudn't have looked at it and I shouldn't have questionned you either. Please, forgive me. I always do stupid things. I'm sorry."

He seemed so sincere that Elena almost felt bad. She knew that she overreacted because there was nothing to private on the paper, but it was meant for her eyes only. Not even Caroline or Matt saw it.

Before Damon could stop himself he spoke to her again.

"Let me help you. Let me help you do those things."

"I don't know, Damon." she said looking down.

He lifted her chin with his index.

"Please." he said. "I don't know why I do, but I want to help you."

"Okay." she sighed.

* * *

><p>They were in his car again. He was driving them to the next town where there was a mall. Damon didn't know what got into him. He didn't know why he got the sudden urge to offer her his help. When he saw her leave after breakfast he thought she was angry with him and he couldn't stand it. He had to do something and he acted impulsively without even thinking.<p>

Elena focused her eyes on the road. She wanted to avoid looking at Damon. She wondered why Damon offered to help her. Her list of things was so stupid and most of all girly. She didn't know why a man like him wanted to help her. They weren't even friends, yet. Just two strangers that get along together. Pretty well, actually. She didn't even felt that comfortable with Matt and she knew him since they were kids. Her mind went to some of the things on her list. When Damon asked her about what she wanted to lose she was scared of dying from instant combustion. If there was one thing on that list she didn't want him to know about, it was that one. Though she was sure he was very capable of 'helping' her with that. Not that he would want to but he could. She giggled at her own stupidity.

"What's so funny." he frowned, then smirked.

"Nothing. I think it's just the nerves."

"I make you nervous? Why?"

Damon didn't want her to feel nervous around him. He wanted her to just relax and have fun.

"I just usualy don't feel good with people I don't know. I don't give my trust easyly either. But here I am in your car going to a road trip to a mall somewhere I don't know..."she said. "I mean you could be a serial killer, a monster or... a werewolf!" she added with a light smirked.

"There's no way in hell that I could be a werewolf! I rather be the tooth fairy!" He huffed.

Elena bursted out of laughter. Damon chuckled. She had the most beautiful laugh.

"But a cool one. I could take baby vampire's fangs." he continued.

Elena couldn't stop laughing. She was holding her stomach and her eyes were tearing up.

"I thought vampires couldn't procreate." she giggled.

"Oh I'm sure they love to try." he told her.

Elena shook her head.

* * *

><p>AU: Hello again amazing readers. I'm sorry it took me more time than usual to update this story. I had to do extra hours at job. I'm also writing two others story that I might publish soon.

I know I said Damon and Elena were going shopping in this chapter but Damon prefered cooking pancakes, I guess. But since they're heading to a mall, the chance they'll do next chapter is really good :)

Thanks again to everyone of you that had read, reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. Some of you asked for a longer chapter. So I did . Or I attempted to :) Hope it's not to boring. Delena's moments are coming up!

Thank again and take care!

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I Die

Chapter 7

It was nearly noon when Damon finally parked his car in the parking lot of the mall. Elena was happy to get out of the car because she started to feel nauseous an half an hour ago. It surprised her because she never felt sick in cars before. She told herself it was only the stress of the past days that were acting out on her.

She got out of his car and took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second. Damon walked around his car to stand beside her.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked her.

She looked at him and smile lightly.

"Yeah. Just a little nausea." she reassured him.

She seemed kind of pale again and he worried.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded but he didn't believed her. He wondered if she was hiding something from him. He inwardly chuckled at himself. It's not like she owed him anything anyway...

"Let's go shopping,then." he told her.

He offered her his arm and with a giggle she hooked her arm to his. They made their way to the doors and they entered the mall.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Shoes!" she squealed with a little jump.

He coudn't help himself and laughed again. He didn't know what is was with her but when he was with her all the crap in his life didn't matter anymore.

"You're such a girl. I should've known." he grinned.

"Hey!" she smacked his chest with her free hand. "Those babies," she pointed to her stilettos,"are gorgeous but they're killing my poor feet." she whined with that sexy pout that drove him crazy.

Damon looked down at her feet. Bree was kind enough to give her her niece's old clothes but she didn't have any shoes for her so Elena was still perched on her high heels. He couldn't complain though, those shoes were flattering her already perfect legs, making them look interminably long. He find himself craving and longing to touch them.

She pulled on his arm and dragged him to the first place she saw. She was going to entered the store but he pulled her away gently.

"We're not going in there."he scoffed.

She looked at him frowning.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"We're not going in a Payless ShoeSource." he shook his head. "Your list said you wanted to spend too much money on too much clothes."he said. "We're not doing that here."

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Damon... I. Need. Converse. We can go 'real shopping' next, alright?" she almost begged staring at him with her bambi brown eyes.

"Fine! But make it quick."

He followed her in the store looking everywhere like he was making sure no one could see him in there. He watched her go to the converse section. She was looking at the black and white model. He saw an employee, some guy, running to her with a huge grin on his face. He saw her asking for her shoe size and the guy picked the right box for her. He watched the guy kneeling in front of her while she sat on the bench.

"May I?" he heard him asking her.

She shrugged and giggled while Damon rolled his eyes. He saw the guy grabbed her calf gently and removed her shoe for her. The guy continued to grin at her his hand still on her leg and for some reason it pissed Damon off. _"Can you just take your dirty paws off of her" _he muttered under his breath clutching his jaw. He was about to walk towards them when he heard a flirty voice behind him.

"Hello, Mister. Can I help you with something?" the blonde woman asked him.

Damon turned to her and stared at her up and down. His eyes stopped on her badge.

"No, thank you... Callie." he said with a smirk.

She was stroking her index on her collarbone and put her hand on his bicep.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you.?" she asked.

He looked behind his shoulder and saw Elena making a few steps with her converse. She looked happy to finally get out of her high hells. But that is not was got his attention. He saw the way the jerk was gazing at her all drooling all over. He was looking at her like he wanted to drag her to the back store for some sexy actions. Damon heard her giggle to something the guy said and he felt his blood boiling with... Rage? Jealousy? He wasn't sure but before he could even realize what he was doing, he walked to them, leaving a perplexed Callie behind him, and grabbed Elena's hand in his.

"Are you finished?" he asked his voice almost harsh.

The guy and Elena both looked at him startled. But Damon gave a light squeeze to Elena's hand and smiled at her.

"Yes, Damon. I'm done. We can go, now." she said before she walked to the cash register.

He followed her with his eyes walking to Callie who was now behind her counter. Damon turned back to the guy and watched him still gazing at Elena's ass. When he turned to Damon, the young man was meet by a very pissed scowl and his stupid grin fell from his face. Damon didn't said a word, he just kept staring the man in the eyes with a murderer look on his face. Damon enjoyed hearing the man gulp.

"Yeah... Huh... I have to... Huh,yeah..." the guy mumbled before he rushed in the back store.

Damon smirked, proud of himself and he walked to Elena who was fumbling in her purse to find her wallet. She was about to empty the whole thing on the counter when Damon took his own wallet and paid for her shoes.

"Damon! Don't pay fo-"

"It's nothing." he said. "Come on." he said and grabbed her hand.

Elena picked up the bag on the counter with her old shoes in it. She was almost running behind him as they exited the store under the stun and awkward Callie's face.

"Where do you want to go next?"

Damon was still walking them in the mall on a quick pace. He heard her giggled and stopped walking to turn around. She entered in collision with his chest. She stumbled backward dropping her bag on the ground and if Damon's quick reflexes didn't catch her back she would have fall on her butt right in the middle of the mall. He was holding her waist and her hands was on his shoulders. They were so close to each other. Damon loved the feeling of her in his arms. They were both staring at each other lips. Memories of their own dreams filling their heads. All he had to do was leaning a little and...

Elena was the first one to come back to reality and the first one to let go. She giggled awkwardly and picked her bag up.

"Wow! Are you always like that when you shop?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon, seriously?" she scoffed.

"What?" he asked innocently with a pout.

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arm. She didn't know why but Damon always made her smile even if three days ago she didn't even know him, even if she should be crying right now. He made her feel alive. Something she never really felt. For once she wasn't just surviving, she was living. And it felt good. Really good. And she intended to hold on to that for as long as she could.

"A charger." she said.

"Huh?"

"You asked me where I wanted to go. I need a charger for my phone. The battery is dying." she said.

"_Just like me." _she added to herself.

* * *

><p>After she got her charger, they went for a coffee. They were sitting at a table and Elena was eating a chocolate cupcake. Damon couldn't stop staring at her. She was literally devoring it. Elena caught him looking at her.<p>

"What?" she asked him. "I'm a cupcake girl. And they're just so good."

Damon let out a chuckle and stole the last piece from her hand and shoved it in his mouth before she could even react.

"Hey!" she whined. "That was totally mine. You cupcake kidnaper." she pouted and crossed her arms on her chest while leaning back on her chair.

"Cupcake kidnaper?" he scoffed. "What the hell is that?"

"You, Damon! You" she giggled.

She got up her chair and threw her napkin at him.

"What was that for?"

"Stealing my cupcake."

"Stealing? Your cupcake? Please, that was just a bite! Get over it, lady" he said on a fake annoying tone.

"I told you I was a cupcake girl."she said. "You owe me cupcakes, Mister." she said serious.

Damon laughted at her fake serious tone but then again he saw her face. She was kidding, right? She was frowning at him and her hands were now on her hips. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't really get mad at him over a bite of cupcake? He heard her loud laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Damon." she laughed. "Come on! I'm a cupcake girl, not a cupcake maniac!" she continued laughing.

Damon blinked his eyes.

"Speaking of your face, Damon, you eat like a pig."

Elena made a step towards him and with a the tip of her thumb she gently stroked the corner of his mouth.

"You have icing, there..." she breathed.

Damon locked his gaze on her face, his eyes slowly sliding from her doe eyes to her lips. He had to fight his urge to turn his head just to feel her thumb on his lips and lick the chocolate icing that was now on her thumb. It would be so easy to just take it between his lips and suck on it.

"We should go. We still have a lot of shopping to do" he blurted instead.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day going from store to store. She bought jeans, pants and shirts all sorts and three other pair of shoes. Damon remembered how he used to hate going shopping with somebody else. Shopping with Katherine was hell. Not that she would shop here anyway. She would shop on the fifth avenue in New York or Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills. She would go to Paris, London or Milan. She would spend thousand and thousand of <em>his<em> money in one day. He tried to picture Katherine buying converse in a Payless ShoeStore. He couldn't help but scoffing and Elena gave him a look.

"I think I'm done for today." she told him.

"Hmm, are you sure? Because I think you forgot something." he gave her a cocky smile.

"What did I forget?" she asked.

"We-ell, Elena. If we're going on the road for a couple of days, you might want to buy something else."

She gave him a puzzled look and he pointed towards a boutique. Elena blushed red as a tomato when she saw the Victoria's Secret shop in front of her.

"But, hey," he continued, enjoying her flushed cheeks. "If you don't wear any, it's okay with me." he smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "That would be kinky." he winked.

Elena didn't know if it was possible but she felt her cheeks burning even more. It was like they were on fire and Damon's smirked didn't help. He was right, though. She needed some underwears and one or two pajamas.

"Fine! But you're not coming in there with me." she warned him.

"Why? He whined. "That would be the best place I went today." he said and then leaned closer to her. "I could help you in there, you know. Help you choosing stuff. If you need to try them out, I could give you an honest opinion. I have extremely good taste." he smirked.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I think I can manage to buy my own underwears. Thank you very much." she scoffed.

"I'm not so sure about that." he said. "Since you forgot you needed them in the first place... I think you really need my help."

Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes. Damon thought she was even more beautiful when she was embarrassed or annoyed. He made a mental note to do it more often. She was still glaring at him when he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Fine, I'll wait outside." he pouted. "Don't be to long in there. I'll miss you." he grinned.

"Whatever, Damon." and she ran in the boutique giggling.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car in front of their motel room. There was some kind of summer festival in town and there was only one room remaining. Luckily, in Elena's mind at least, it was a room with two beds. The room was simply decorated but it was pretty and the beds seemed comfy.<p>

She put all of her bags on one of the bed and let herself fall back on it. She moaned in satisfaction on the mattress and Damon had to look away. He didn't know how he would be able to get some sleep tonight. It was hard enough already when they were in separated rooms. Now, it would be hell to have her so close. There was barely two feets between their beds.

"I'm hungry." she sighed. "Do you know where we can eat?"

"I think there's a restaurant near here. I'm not sure." he said still not looking at her.

Elena lifted herself up and got out the bed. He seemed distant. It was like he was avoiding her and she hated the feeling building inside her. She walk to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt Damon's muscular back tense under her touch.

"Damon, are you alright? Have I done something wrong?"

Damon sighed and turned back to look at her. He saw many emotions on her adorable face. Concern, wonder, sadness, hurt and... fear? He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess." he shrugged then smiled.

She shyly smiled back at him. God, she was so beautiful, he thought. So nice, pure, soft and gentle. She was nothing like the women of his past. Especially the last one. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to lay her on the bed. He wanted to touch her. He sighed again.

"Go change." he said. "I'm taking you out and we'll find something to eat."

* * *

><p>They were sitting at a table of an italian restaurant and Elena was chewing on her bruschetta. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with a black belt at her waist and black ballet flat shoes. Damon was wearing all blacks as usual but Elena noticed he changed his clothes. She was frowning while she was staring at him.<p>

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

He was even more delighted when he saw her blush. She rolled her eyes. Of course she did, he thought. She always did when she was annoyed.

"I was just wondering when you changed since you didn't buy any clothes today." she explained.

He took a sip from his glass of red wine.

"And I thought you were gazing at my perfect body..." he sighed exaggeratly.

Here is the eyes roll again he chuckled inwardly. He just loved when she did that she was so cute.

"I always have a bag with a change of clothes in my car. You know, just in case I meet cute girls that are desperate to go for a road trip with me." he winked.

She huffed and shook her head. No roll of the eyes this time. What a shame, he thought. But then she smiled at him.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the waitress arrived with their plate of chiken parmesan and muhsroom risotto. Rosa, their waitress, barely look at Elena but was definitely enjoying the view of Damon.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked him biting her lips.

"No thank you, we're good." he winked at her.

"Call me if you need anything" she winked back.

"I sure will." he smirked.

When Rosa walked away, he heard Elena giggled. He turned back to her.

"What are you giggling at?"

"You." she said simply.

"Me? Why?"

"It's a good thing we're not dating, Damon. Because the way you were flirting with Rosa in front of me might've caused our breakup." she giggled again. "I think the poor girl is having a heart attack by now."

Elena giggles stop straight under the intense gaze of Damon's piercing eyes.

"If you were mine, Elena," he said staring intensely at her. "I wouldn't even be looking at her or anyone else. You would be the only one I see." he said his voice hoarse.

Elena gulped. She took a sip of her wine, looking away from him. She played with her risotto in her plate and finally took a bite of her chiken.

"This chiken's good." she said changing the subject.

* * *

><p>They were back in their motel room and Elena went straight for the shower. Damon was laying on his bed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes trying not to think of her. Since he met her he couldn't stop thinking about her. He still could see her dancing in her tiny black dress. The way her hips were swaying to the music. The way he could sway with her in another kind of dance... He growled out loud. Why did he put himself in that position? Why did he insisted to help her? He sighed loudly. His eyes were staring at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running. She looked amazing tonight in that light blue summer dress. She was a natural beauty. She didn't had to try. She just was. And she was completely oblivious of it. She didn't even noticed all the man in that restaurant were staring at her. He had to stop himself for punching a few of them. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted her. Sleeping tonight will definitely be impossible. His thoughts were disturbed by his cellphone ringing.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She had a migraine again and she felt dizzy. It couldn't be the alcohol because she only had one glass of wine. She sat on the toilet and tried to breathe slowly. Could it be her cancer already? She thought it was impossible. Last week she was doing fine. She was doing fine for almost ten years now. She could not have symptoms just three days after she learned the news? Was it possible? Maybe she should call her doctor, but she didn't want to be lectured. Her decision was made. She'd rather have a month of pure bliss than a year of misery. Quality over quantity.<p>

Her mind floated to Damon, the handsome and gorgeous man that was on the other side of the door. Maybe it was him. She never felt this way before. He was the first man she didn't felt too uncomfortable with. Except for Matt of course but then again, Matt was like the brother she had lost. That wasn't the same thing. Damon was driving her crazy with his mussed raven hair and his blue eyes. It was weird because she never really was attracted to blue eyes before. But his... They were special. It was like she was looking at his soul and when he was staring back, she felt he was scanning hers.

She got up on her feet and put her pajamas on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale again. She wipped the single tear rolling on her cheek and walk to the door. She was about to opened it when she heard his voice. He didn't seemed pleased. She couldn't hear anyone else so she figured out he was on the phone. He was whispering and she couldn't tell what he was saying but it was clear that he was pissed.

She slowly opened the door and got out. His back was turned to her and he didn't see or heard her coming out the bathroom. He snapped shut his phone and threw it on the wall. Elena wonder how the phone survived the crash when it fell on the floor.

"Damn it!" he growled.

Elena swallowed hard.

"Damon?" she called softly.

His head snapped towards her. His face looking hard an angry.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! I'm so sorry it took me an eternity to update this story. I was really busy and didn't have enough time. I want to thank you all for the nice reviews I got. Thanks for the favorited/alert for this story or the other too. You are all amazing! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.

I hope you had a nice Christmas and I hope New Years Eve will be awesome for you. Usually, I never make any resolutions( that way I'm sure to keep them) But this year I took one. I will try to write longer chapter! I'm crossing my fingers! Hope it works!

Take care!

Eve xo

P.S. Have you seen the new stills for the next episode on January 5? OMG My Delena heart exploded :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I Die

Chapter 8

_"Damon?" she called softly._

_His head snapped towards her. His face looking hard and angry._

* * *

><p>Damon raked his hand in his already mussed hair as he looked away from Elena. His back was now turn to her again and he was pacing the room from a wall to another. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Elena was watching him not knowing what to do. He really seemed angry and Elena was sure she also saw a flash of hurt in his eyes for a second.<p>

"Damon?" she called for the second time.

"Bitch!" he muttered under his breath.

Elena's body froze. She felt like her heart was pulled out from her chest and was slap in the face with it. She didn't know what to do, how to react or what to say. She just stood there, unmoving, feeling like a complete fool for thinking that a man like him could be friends with a poor and pathetic girl like her. She swallowed hard.

"Ex-excuse me?" she barely murmured.

Damon's head snapped in her direction again. He saw her livid face. Tears were pooling in her eyes, her lips were trembling. Damon was in front of her in two quick steps. He cupped her face in between his hand. He wipped her tears softly with the tip of his thumbs. He was looking intently at her and she dropped her gaze to her foot.

"Elena." he said softly while she kept avoiding looking at him. "Elena," he repeated. "Look at me." he demanded.

When she lifted her eyes to meet his piercing blue orbs, she gulped. His gaze was so intense it made her feel like she was suffocating. His hands were still cupping her face and his thumbs were burning her cheeks.

"I wasn't talking about you, okay? " he said stroking her hair each side of her head. "You believe me, right? Please tell me you believe me." he almost begged.

His eyes still got they're intensity in it and his lips were slightly parted. She reached for his hands with hers and she nodded.

"I believe you, Damon." she whispered.

"Good." he said letting go of her face.

Elena made a step backward and then she walk toward her bed and sat on the edge. She held her hand together on her lap and after a while her eyes stopped staring at her own intertwined fingers and raised them to Damon's face. The look of angriness that she could read on his face a few minutes ago was now replace by an indescribable one. It was like he was trying to shut down all his emotions but Elena still could see something in his eyes. Something she couldn't definite.

"Do you want to talk about it?

Damon stared back at her. She looked worried. Could she really care about him? After only three days? He knew she was different but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about his problems, even with her. Especially with her. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool to her eyes. Damon sighed and ran his hand in his hair again.

"It's nothing." he said. "Just ex's problems."

Elena nodded.

"So, she just called you?"

"No. That was my lovely baby bro." he answered with disgust in his voice."

Elena frowned. Why was he mad at his brother's phone call if he said he had problems with his ex?

"Okay." she said with a quizzed tone.

Damon heard her unasked question in her single word.

"My brother wanted to announce me something."

Elena was still searching the link between everything Damon was saying but she didn't understand anything. She remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"He's going to marry that bitch!" he snapped. "I can't believe that!"

"Your brother's getting married?"

"No, not him. My father is." he spat.

Elena was even more lost with what he was saying. Nothing made sense to her.

"And you don't like this woman?"

Damon scoffed in a very harsh way.

"That's the understatement of the year." he snarled. " I despise her."

"Why?" she asked him without thinking and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, Damon. I'm sorry. I'm being nosy, aren't I?"

Damon gave her a little smile that didn't reach the ocean of his eyes.

"It's okay, Elena."he said. "I despise her because _she's_ my ex." he explained.

Elena blinked a couple of times. She thought she misunderstood what he said because her brain couldn't register it. Did it just say what she thought he said? That would be way too... She couldn't even put words on that.

"Your ex is marrying your father? That's, that's-"

"That's Katherine for you."

Elena noticed that at the name of Katherine, Damon features switched back to angriness again. She watched his eyes darkening as his jaw clenched tight. He was definitely pissed off. His hands were clenching and unclenching on and on. He started pacing in the room again while Elena remained on the edge of her bed. It all made sense to her that he was mad at Katherine but she didn't understand why he was pissed at his brother. After all, he was just the messenger, right?

Her thoughts were cut when Damon's growl made her jump.

"Ugh! I need a drink."

He grabbed his black leather jacket, put it on and exited the room without even looking or talking to her. Elena stared at the door for a long time. Did he left her here? Alone? Was he even coming back? There was so many questions spinning and swirling in her head.

She rubbed her temples and then she got up of her bed. She removed her hoodie leaving her in her red tank top and her black sweat pants. She started pacing in the room. What was she going to do if he left? She could always call Caroline. But it would take her days to arrive here. Maybe she could take the bus? No, she thought. Damon will come back. He had to. She looked by the window and immediately relaxed when she saw his car was still in the parking lot.

She went back near her bed with the intention of going to sleep but she finally decided to do some yoga. Not a real workout but just a few poses to help her relax. It always helped her in the past.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to the sound of a key struggling in the door lock. Someone was twisting and turning the knob in every way and pushing in the door. She got up and slowly tiptoed to the door. She jumped when someone kicked the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a very drunk Damon leaning on the door. When he kicked the door again she rolled her eyes and sighed.<p>

She harsly opened the door almost making him fall in the process. He hold onto the door frame and smirked when he saw her with her arms cross on her chest. She was scowling at him. His eyes scanned her body up and down.

"Cute pj." he winked.

"You're drunk."

Damon lifted his thumb and index closed to his face and put them in a thin line. His other hand was still holding an almost empty bottle of whisky. She stepped a little to the side to let him in. He stumbbled on his own feet and almost fell again. Elena rolled her eyes at him and he smirked at her when she tried to help him towards his bed.

She took the bottle away from him and he pouted. She helped him sat on his bed and removed his jacket for him.

"Hmmm, Elena. What are you doing?" he chuckled when she started tugging on his shirt.

She shook her head.

"I'm putting you to bed."

"Are you joining me?" he smirked.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Damon. You need to sleep and so do I."

"You're no fun." he whined.

"It's you're fault. You said yourself I was more fun when I was asleep." she quipped "You woke me up." she said looking up at him. "And I need my beauty sleep."

"Nonsense." he mumbled. "You're always beautiful."

Her eyes widened and her heart started racing while she watched him falling back on the bed. She crouched in front of him and slowly removed his shoes before she did the same with his socks. He was laying across the bed. His head was on the middle of the bed and his feet were still on the floor. She grabbed his shoulders and attempted to lift him up towards the pillow, but it didn't work. She was tempted to leave him like that but he would wake up with a back ache in the morning.

She looked at him for a few seconds and shook her head. She lifted his ankles and manage to swing them on the bed but he was now curled in an awkward position. Not good for the back either. She finally climbed on the bed on the other side and knelt behind him. His face has lost its cocky smirk and he was mumbling again. Elena didn't understand everything. But she was sure she heard him say "bitch" again and then something like "Stefan first" and "fucking father". Nothing made sense to her.

She picked him up under is arms and pulled his back on her thighs. Damon kept babbling incoherent things. He was really heavy for her but she manage to crawl back on her knees until his head was close enough of the headbord. She then tried to get out of the bed but Damon's arms circled her waist and pulled her to him.

"Damon!" she squeaked.

He held her even closer nuzzling the crook of her neck. She wriggled to escape his embrace but he was really strong for a drunk man that was near of passing out. She pushed on his chest in a second attempt but she was still stuck in his arms.

"Damon, let me go!" she growled.

"Smell so good..." he mumbled.

It seems all Damon could do at the moment was mumbling stupid things. She would have to ask him what was that about it in the morning. She got the feeling Damon was mad at Stefan for something bigger than just the announcement of their father's marriage.

Elena huffed in annoyance. First, because of his attitude but mainly because she couldn't stop her heart racing by the proximity of their bodies. Her huff turned into a frown and then to a giggle when she heard and felt his adorable little snore on her neck. Damon was soundly asleep. She stayed there unmoving in the warmth of his body. She was surprised to feel safe again. She wasn't use to this and it felt good. She felt him stir beside her and when he held her even closer, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Damon woke up with a throbbing migraine. He remembered going to a bar last night. He remembered drinking a lot of wiskhy and a blonde woman hitting on him. This was when he realized a small body was cuddling his. He however refused himself of opening his eyes. He was laying on his back and he could feel a head on his shoulder. Besides the whisky and the blonde he couldn't remember anything else. God what Elena would think of this?<p>

His body stiffed. Elena. Where was he? Where was she? That's when he decided to finally open his eyes. The room was still dark a little but he could tell it was his room. He frowned. When did he come back to his room? He felt a body cuddling him closer. He was scared to turned his head and look at the woman. He couldn't have brought the blonde here? With Elena in the room?

He sighed and slowly turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. Here in is bed, and most importantly, in his arms was sleeping a very beautiful Elena. Her body shifted a little bit. He felt her nose on his neck. Her hand on his chest glided down to his stomach and her left leg was entangled between his. Her floral sent was teasing him and he felt his groin twitch. What the hell happened last night? And why couldn't he remember how Elena ended up in bed with him?

Elena stired again and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was resting on a solid chest. She frowned and lifted her head up to meet a pair of deep blue eyes. She sat up so fast in the bed that she almost fell out of it. Damon couldn't help himself and he chuckled.

"Good morning, Elena"

"Damon?" she asked pulling quickly the sheet to her chest before running her hand in her long hair.

"Damn, I fell asleep." she said.

"I can see that." he said looking at her. "The question, Elena, is why are you in my bed?" he smirked.

Elena blushed many shades of red. She threw the sheet away from her and quickly got out of the bed. She lifted her chin defiantly and she crossed her arms on her chest. It was all an act, though. She was only trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well, Damon." she started with a wry tone in her voice. "If you don't remember what happened last night, it's not my problem."

And on that she turned her back to him and walked to the bathroom leaving a speechless Damon behind her.

* * *

><p>She got out the bathroom after showering and changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a lite blue baggy jumper. Damon was shoving her clothes in his luggage. Elena's cheeks flushed when she saw him playing with one of her white lace bra. He had a smug grin on his face.<p>

"Damon!" she growled taking the bra from his hands.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Ignoring her scowl, Damon grabbed a red lace panties and wriggled them in the air with his fingers. Elena's face was as red as the lace underwear was.

"Hmm, put these in the yes pile" he winked.

"Damon!" she repeated.

"Elena!" he mocked.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" she took the red panties away from his hands.

"I think I'm packing, Elena." he smirked.

"Why?"

"I don't get it." he started and took another underwear in his hands. "Why is it written 'I love pink' on this if there blue?"

"Ugh! Why are you putting my clothes with yours in your luggage, Damon?

He chuckled. She was just too cute and hot when she was annoyed by him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid we'll end up with baby clothes?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Can you be serious for one second?"

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm packing for our road trip."

"We took a road trip, already. Aren't we going back to Mystic Falls?"

Damon turned to face her and smirked.

"Nope" he replied popping the 'p'.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Damon, I have to go back!"

Before Damon could answer his cellphone rang. He pulled it of from the back pocket of his black jeans and checked the screen. He growled and put it back in his pocket. Elena sensed Damon's mood change. He lost the cocky grin he had plastered on his face earlier.

"More bad news?" she asked softly, carefully watching him.

Damon didn't answered. He only gazed at her.

"You want to tell me what this is really about?" she asked.

Damon sighed loudly. Could he tell her?

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you about my life on one condition." he said and when she didn't replied, he continued. " I'll tell you everything if you explained the reason behind everything that is on your list to me."

Damon watched carefully the hesitation on her face. She switched her weight from a foot to the other. Her big doe eyes were now glued on the floor. She bit her lower lip and then with a pale pink shade on her cheeks, she looked at him.

"Okay..." she breathed.

* * *

><p>AN: First, I want to thank everyone of you that read this story. Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. It's greatly appreciated and it means the world to me. I'm really new at this and I try my best not to disappoint you all.

Secondly, I apologize for this chapter. It's a little shorter, I think and it didn't went like I've planed it to go. My mind is not there right now. I'm probably going to put this story on hiatus for a month or two. I really feel like life is kidding with me right now. I just got the news that my mother's breast cancer might be back. After 12 years... We'll know for sure on January 24.

I won't stop writing, though. I'm just going to write more happy stuff for the moment but I promise you to finish that story no matter what. If you haven't read my other stories, please feel free to give them a chance. Some new ones will be coming soon. Please leave a review if you want.

Thanks again you amazing fanfic readers and take care. Enjoy life because it's precious.

Love

Eve xo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing the characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.


End file.
